Stonewall Federation Terrestrial Division
The Stonewall Federation Terrestrial Division, or '''SFTD, '''was formally formed in January of 12 NE by Chancellor Jackson signing the Military Revitalization Act of 12 NE into law. The SFTD fought in the First Confederate War and the Second Confederate War under the name of the "Stonewall Trooper Corps". Because of this, the SFTD's official date of founding is considered July 1, 4 NE. History and Organization When Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth defected from the Confederate States Space Corps, where he was the Supreme Commander, he took a large portion of the Confederate States' military with him. It was at this time that the Confederate Colony Worlds formally declared independence from the Confederate States and formed the Stonewall Republic with Stanforth at its head. At the time of its formation, the Stonewall Republic had no official military, thus Stanforth and the provisional senate created the Stonewall Trooper Corps. The Stonewall Trooper Corps was instrumental in defending the Allied States of America, a member of the Stonewall Republic, during the First Confederate War that followed the seccession, while also assaulting key points in Confederate territory. After the conclusion of the war, Stanforth created the Full General position in the Trooper Corps, who would be a five star general in command of the corps. The Corps fought during the Second Confederate War defending the Allied States of America from the onslaught of the Confederate-American Empire. However, during this time the corps took heavy casualties. Near the end of the war, Admiral William Bedford Forrest pushed for the Stonewall Republic Senate to disband the Stonewall Republic and form the Stonewall Federation. The Senate complied, leaving the former Stonewall Republic with no system of government. During the transition phase between the two governments, the Stonewall Trooper Corps was temporarily renamed to the Stonewall System Governmental Militia. This name carried on until the Military Revitalization Act of 12 NE was signed into law and renamed the milita the Stonewall Federation Terrestrial Division, which was a part of the overall Stonewall Federation Armed Forces. The SFTD is commanded by a Full General who answers to the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces and Federation High Command. The chain of command is as follows: Federation High Command----Supreme Commander | Full General | Brigade General | Junior General Armor, Uniform, and Weapons Over the course of its existence, the SFTD has gone through several different styles of uniforms, body armor, and weapons. The First Generation of Armor featured white armor with yellow paint on the left shoulder and yellow stripes down the mid section to designate what platoon or army the specific trooper belonged to. The First Gen. was not able to fully absorb blaster bolts or take vibroblade attacks full on. With those two flaws, SFTD troops faced heavy casualties in the First Confederate War, where if the troopers had better armor they would have survived their injuries. Near the end of the war, engineers began devising new materials to refit the armor plates as to allow for more absorbtion or deflection of attacks. The First Generation Armor was used through the Second Confederate War, where the improvements made several years earlier allowed for some better defense against weapons fire. However, with the change in government, the Gen. 1 Armor was fazed out as fast as humanly possible in order to get rid of the remnants of the tyrannical Stonewall Republic. In early 12 NE, all Gen. 1 armor had been collected and resold to other governments in order to fund the Gen. 2 armor that was to be introduced. The Gen. 2 armor was formally introduced in early 12 NE. The Gen. 2 Armor featured a better armor plating that allowed for complete dissipation of most small arms fire, including lead projectiles. White and orange was the standard color for the armor, completely doing away with any identifying markings. For the first time, a transcoder was introduced to allow for troops to identify other troops with their Heads Up Display. Generation 2 did away with the kama skirt around the back of the upper leg, believing it was more of a hindrance than anything else. A new weapons system allowed for the HUD inside the newer helmet to link with a certified weapon to aim with the HUD rather than the sights on the firearm. The helmet appeared different as well, almost giving a bug like look to the new SFTD troopers. The Generation 2 Armor was believed to be the most innovative armor ever used between the Confederate States, Stonewall Republic and the Stonewall Federation. In addition to the standard Generation 2 Armor, a modified version of the armor was created to go up against heavily armed indivduals or tanks, resulting in the Generation 2-D armor. Any trooper wearing this armor has heavier shielding plates and a much heavier blaster rifle or rocket launcher to take on tanks. The troopers that wear this armor are often considered elite amongst the corps. After the conclusion of the Second Confederate War, the Stonewall Federation realized how ineffective their older "slug thrower" type of tanks had become. Therefore, the Stonewall Defense Corporation developed a new multi-purpose tank that fired laser and proton bomb rounds that could transport multiple platoons of troops. The Federation named it the Stonewall Military Multipurpose Tank, or SM-MT. The SM-MT's largest weapon was the enormous mass-driver cannon. This cannon could be loaded with an array of heavy energy weapons and solid shells, depending on the specifications of the mission. The payloads of the gun could range from burrowing bunker busters to heat-seeking missiles to sonic charges. It also had many laser machine guns placed strategically around it. In use for nearly a decade, the Stonewall Defense Corporation Gunship Model 5 has been hevaily utilized by the SFTD. This is used to get troops to and from a field of ground operations, including tanks. In addition to transporting several platoons, the SDC-GSM5 can have the passenger compartment carved away to magnetically attach SM-MT's to be air dropped into battle. Category:Stonewall Federation